overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grimraven/Overlord LN Future Direction
Based on previous info and revelations we know for a fact that the Situation Involving the Slane and Elven Nations will be covered as the Slane Theocracy has been slowly build up since vol 1 and the Elven Nation has been subtly hinted to be explored particular for Mare and Auras Development since at least vol 4. With the recent Intermission from Vol 11 involving them it is clear that at least 2 Volumes will be dedicated to be the Slane and Elven countries. -Another one that has been build(to long in my opinion) is the Fall of Re-estize, The SK has been slowly dwindling there resources and man power to drive the nation to starvation and the already existing conflict with the Nobility and Royal faction has been going downward to know being almost the tipping point. So at least one more Volume will cover the Fall of Re-Estize -Finally is the situation of The Dragon Kingdom with the Beastman Nation. BY the time vol 9 was established it was already suffering major losses and the by Vol 10 the beastman kingdom has had a bit of a stop gap measure from the Slane but i feel that will do them little good as they were only the reserve forces and not the major players as the Slane has already lossed quite a bit of resources and man power. -So eventually they will be in a desperate situation that would force to have aid from the SK and the fact that it was already glimpsed in the vol 9 intermission and the fact there leader can use wild magic would result in Ainz the situation needed to finally understand the ancient magic of dragons as this is more than likely Ainz would learn about it. -With all of this at least 4/7 volumes have already been established where the Story will go and cover. So the Answer is what would the remaining volumes would most likely cover? -At some point i would imagine there would be another volume similar to Vol 10 that would cover the aftereffects of the further development of the SK, including there new adventurers guild as well as the situation regarding the Holy Kingdom and Re-Eztize civil war and the integration of various demi-human tribes from the Abelion Hills and integrate the cultural shock and assimilation of all species under one rule. -This would leave 2 more volumes left free to cover and what could they be? -The Most likely scenario is the one more volume would follow the City-State Alliance and than we would have the Agrande Council State. As these are the only nation left within this region and after all of them have been coverd. All of this region where humans domiante is under the SK control. -Ainz and Co can move on the next state and new territories and this more than likely will be the end point of the series. If Maru would ever return to it one day. It can follow where it has left off. -So to summarise this series will end when One region is under complete SK control and will end with Aizn looking further into the frontier and how they will lead the next course for the future of Ainz Ooal Gown. The End. Category:Blog posts